theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Amami
''Haruka redirects here, if you are looking for the 10th generation member of Morning Musume with the same name, head to Haruka Kudo.'' :"You really have been a very naughty boy today!" -Haruka Amami Haruka Amami is an idol from 765 Production, and initially appeared in the arcade version of the game THE iDOLM@STER. She is also the adoptive mother of Homer Simpson. Appearance Haruka wears a pink shirt with a beige cardigan, red skirt, white socks and beige shoes, as well as her associated red ribbon band and brown hair, as she appeared in iDOLM@ASTER one for all. Personality Haruka Amami, is a very cheerful and hard-working girl who loves to sing. She's also known to be the main heroine of the iDOLM@STER games. Due to her nature, she can quite easily get along with almost anybody, hence the reason why Takagi calls her "a normal girl". She is also a very clumsy girl who frequently trips and falls, but despite her clumsiness she loves to dance and participate in sports events. Haruka also loves making sweets, which is one of her main hobbies. She especially loves to make cakes and cookies and bring them to the office with her and share them with the staff. On her days off Haruka loves to research new recipes or go to the local bakery to buy cakes and then try to make the same kind herself. Relationships Family Amami Family Her family consists of herself, her father, and her mother. The Amamis are a very cheerful family, and value the importance of spending time together. Because her house is in a provincial city far away from downtown, Haruka has to take the morning's first train whenever she goes to work in Tokyo. Yin Yang Yin Yang are her adoptive husband. She first met them when she first moved to Brackney. Homer Simpson Homer Simpson are her adoptive son along with Yin Yang Trivia * Haruka's trademark accessories are her twin ribbons. In certain outfits they are replaced with barrettes, but she always has a hair decoration of some kind. The exception to this is the Vivid Bikini DLC outfit in THE iDOLM@STER 2, where she wears a single flower in her hair. She aslo has a single hair decoration with the Bikini of Siren costume. * Haruka prefers to practice her singing in the park due to a childhood memory. * Haruka is sometimes portrayed as a dark and violent person in fan art. This alter-ego is called Dark Haruka (春閣下 Harukakka) (a combination of Haruka's name and kakka, meaning "your Excellency"). It started as a joke about her seiyuu's personality, but was turned into a phenomenon once it gained popularity with the fandom's growing base on Nico Nico Douga.http://pastebin.com/ru60ZaXC It is even referenced in Puchimasu!, as Harukasan likes to say "Kakka". * Another alternate Haruka similar to Harukakka is Home Haruka. As part of promotion for THE iDOLM@STER SP, Sony released special items for PlayStation Home. However, when these special items were released, they were revealed to be a plastic mask of Haruka's grinning face and a Haruka skin with odd proportions and a lifeless stance. Fans were confused and frightened by this bizarre release, and it soon became a point of comedy, with fans making MMD videos that depict Home Haruka doing bizarre and creepy things. Fan culture also depicts Home Haruka as some sort of horror movie creature. * Haruka is teased by fans because of the characteristic face she usually makes while thinking. It is called "nonowa", because her eyes and mouth look very similar to the Japanese text のヮの. More information can be found here: Nonowa and the creatures. * She incidentally shares the same first name as Morning Musume member Haruka Kudo. References Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Emma Category:Females Category:Characters Category:765 Production members Category:Idolmaster characters Category:Parents Category:Red Member Colour